Bethany's Bad Day
by BatFormer1138
Summary: Overtale.(Humans) Bethany was having a bad day; that much was obvious. This starts to change when she spies a mysterious boy across from her under a tree. Could he brighten her day? Probably not. Papyton. Mettaton X Papyrus


Bethany was having a crap day.

She had showed up to her friend's house, only to find she had forgotten about her visit; and gone on a date with her boyfriend without telling her, simply leaving a-

"Brb l8tr!" note on the door.

SoBethany left in a slight huff.

After some time, she decided it wasn't all bad. She thought she'd just try and enjoy her day out, and maybe just go to the mall instead. The thought had cheered her up, and she had happily headed off to the mall.

On the way there, she ran into her friend and her friend's boyfriend. She had ignored Bethany, and completely immersed herself with her boyfriend. The situation was not uplifting in the slightest.

This was a horrific discovery, and took all the positivety out of Bethany's day. She trudged onwards to the mall, her face adorned with a fierce scowl. She sincerely hoped it would make her feel better once she got there. Maybe even her favorite barista at Webs would be there. The one with the black hair and purple eyes? Muffet? Yeah. Muffet.

Her upturned emotions took yet another dive into negativity, becoming extremely disappointed to find the mall had been closed due to renovations. She had let out a discouraged sigh, and sulked all the way to a nearby park she would occasionally visit. She walked in, and slumped down on the closest bench that was free of people.

She pulled out her phone, glaring at the sun's reflection on the screen, and sadly scrolled through her messages. She had no new ones from anyone. She honestly wasn't surprised.

She let out a weary sigh and looked around, absentmindedly tapping her phones powered down screen with her finger.

She frowned at the way the wind whipped her hair in her eyes- before instantly perking up as she looked across the pathway and saw someone leaning against a tree. She let out a dreamy sigh at the sight laid before her.

He was a young man, probably around twenty years old, younger than her; by at least five years. He had white hair, a contrast to her own brunette strands; and she meant white, not grey. White.

She watched as he leaned against the tree more, sliding down the trunk until he was sitting on the plush grass. The action unknowingly showing off his slim, lithe form. He glanced around breifly, and she let out a small excited sound at what it revealed.

His eyes were a striking orange colour, mixed with red, like a sunset. The combination of his blazing eyes and crisp white hair; that was almost stylishly unkempt; somehow matched perfectly with his pale complexion.

Long story short? He was hot. And she wanted to get his attention. She needed to get his attention. That left the question of how.

She watched him, trying to see what type of guy he was. He didn't look like the bad boy type, he was to bright to be a goth. He was definitely a heartthrob. The soulful type maybe? Or an artist?- maybe a soulful poet? She hoped so.

The way the wind swept his bangs slightly made her nearly swoon on the spot. He smiled a little when he saw some kids nearby playing with a puppy, his smile widening when a chipmunk skirted past him towards a tree.

He looked up and grinned at an approaching person. They had black shoulder length hair, slightly spiked. They were wearing a leather jacket and heeled boots, designer jeans finishing the look; all in black and pink.

"Papyrus, darling!" The person- man, that was a male voice- exclaimed, his pace quickening as he got closer to the white haired boy.

Huh, Papyrus? Ooh, sounded foreign- exotic~ was it possible for one man to be this dreamy and perfect? He must have some flaw.. something. Bethany felt herself zone out a little, thinking of his supposed tragic past. He probably had a tragic past. Yeah. He had to.

"Ton-Ton!" Papyrus stood up and- Wrapped his arms around the other male- 'Ton-Ton's- neck happily.

-Wait- no, this was supposed to be Bethany's dream guy. He couldn't be-

-Before he leaned up, and they closed the small gap with a chaste, sweet, kiss. Bethany suddenly flopped sideways on the bench in a show of absolute devastated annoyance.

"Why are all the hot guys gay or taken?! Or both?! Aaaaaugh!" She cries out, kicking her legs a little in frustration.

Bethany was having a crap day.


End file.
